UFT
UFT is an abbeviation for Unified Field Theory to unify electric forces and gravity. Gravity to electric force ratio is defined as GEFR = GF/EF The GEFR for an electron of hydrogen is GEFR = (G m_p m_e /r^2 )/ (e^2 / 4 \pi \epsilon_0 r^2 ) = ( d^2 r/r_{SE} )^2 where r_{SE} is the distance between sun and earth. and dd is about 62.6( dddd=3918.8). Thus we have arrived at inverse square square station of UFT. In this station, gravity equation is manipulated as follows F = (G r_{SE}^2) M m /(dr)^4 F = G' M m /r^4 where G' is gravitational constant of inverse biquadrate gravitional law ~4.257 X 10^8 m^5/kg/s^2 . This theory couldn't be published because density of earth is extremely low. Conventional over 5 ton/ m^3 decreases less than 100 gram/ m^3 in this theory. 35gram/ m^3 . It is conventional to integrate by differential sphere shell. omitting directional cosine term for astronomic object, dF/m_1 = G' dm/(R^2 - r^2 )^2 Inverse Biquadrate Gravity thumb|right|300px|Radial location of planet in solar system with inverse square (square) gravity It is preferable to determine G" from mass of earth and gravitational acceleration. G" = g r_{E}^4 /M_e To avoid diverging integration, It is better to determine G' from mass of earth and distance from the moon. G" = r_{EM}^5 \omega_{ME} ^2 /M_e Then GEFR for an electron of hydrogen becomes GEFR = G"/G'=2.46 % Mass and density of sun is very high compared earth in this scheme. It is notable that density of Neptune is less than half of earth in the inverse square scheme. Table of synodic periods in the Solar System, relative to Earth: : Combination If we combine inverse square and inverse biquadrate gravity to meet the GEFR = 1 condition easily. F = G Mm/r^2 (1+G'/Gr^2) Above combination doesnt work. Tuning exponent from 4 is available method of meeting the condition. n= 4.16545035 gravitational acceleration Although the integration diverges at surface, Gravitational acceleration g could be integrated with directional cosine term in the inverse biquadrate scheme. The rersult doesn't work for nearfield gravity. It is properable to use noninterger exponent. and probably the density of earth is less than that of the moon. or Structure of the Earth‎ should be modified with inverse biquadrate forces. According to Wien approximation, I(ν,T) ( the amount of energy per unit surface area per unit time per unit solid angle per unit frequency emitted at a frequency ν )is function of ν and temperature. Equation of nearfield gravitational acceleration is given as follows. mgo_{me} = v_{dm} dm/dt Earth Moon distance and forces In the conventional inverse square scheme, The Moon is exceptionally large relative to the Earth, being a quarter the diameter of the planet. and the Earth and Moon are still commonly considered a planet-satellite system instead of double planet From Angular mometum conservation, I_m \omega_m sin \theta_m = I_e \omega_e sin \theta_e If we assume equivalent density for moon and earth, Rm/Re =2.626. then d_{me} = 0.38M* 2.626/0.273 =3.656 Giga Meter Then Inverse biquadrate Gravity constant is G" should be multiplied by 9.549*9.549. GEFR = 9.549^2 * 2.46 = 224.31% The above value is reasonable because inverse square potantial is larger for outer radius. and the density of the sun converges to over 1,000 times. Radius of planet Introduction of Photogravitational mass see also *AME *Air spin effect *Bohr model *Proposal:High pressure fusion *Density of planets *Gravitational mass ko:역사승 중력 Category:Gravity wikia